


Tequila Sunrise

by TrashcanOfFeels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Diners, Future Angst, M/M, Motorbike Keith is best Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanOfFeels/pseuds/TrashcanOfFeels
Summary: When Lance met Keith all he could think of was that maybe this was the one good thing that he could keep. Too bad he didn't account for his lover having commitment issues.





	Tequila Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, yes, I'm known for awful summaries, I'm sorry everyone. But if you decided to click on this and read it, I really hope you enjoy it. I am aware that the Voltron fandom is quite of dead...ish? But I still wanted to write down this idea. Once again, hope you enjoy!

When he was just a kid, Lance always dreamed of finding that one person that would understand him and love him unconditionally, just like the princes and princesses in all his favorite Disney movies.

Once he grew up and faced his first heartbreak, it was like he crashed face-first into a wall of reality. Of course, he had forgotten that real life was hard and unforgiving and that one true love was just something from wistful dreams and children movies.

Now Lance was twenty-three, living in a deadbeat town in downtown Arizona after leaving his parents house supposedly to make a name for himself. After a few short stunts with his dancing career, he ended up without a dime, barely scraping together enough money to rent a small studio apartment in this town. He felt too ashamed to go back to his parents, preferring to keep telling them he was_ okay_ and the job was _fine_. 

_ _ _ _That's how he ended up working at Altea's Cuisine. It was not a fancy place, just your typical diner with lost of aluminum colored decor, neon lights adorning the ceiling and some of the walls. 80's music could be heard in the background, giving the place a cozy, if slightly dated atmosphere. His favorite thing was the old jukebox that stood nested in one of the corners of the room, almost hid by some booths._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The fun part about the restaurant and it was one Lance found extremely silly, was that all waiters had to wear roller skates while serving the clients. Lance didn't want to seem too egotistical, but he was quite grateful in his skates._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _So Lance followed the same routine every day. He woke up early every morning, did his morning moisturizing, got dressed, worked from twelve till eight, came home, ate dinner, went to bed. Rinse and repeat._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It was 5 pm now, and Lance was just finishing serving and order when the chime over the door indicated that a new client had just arrived. Out of habit, the brunette glanced up to look at him, because it was definitely a he, before just as quickly lowering his gaze back to the customer he was serving. His cheeks were colored a suspicious shade of crimson, something that Pidge -one of the few friends he had around- instantly caught on._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Oh, what is this? Is someone getting the hots for the new client?" She teased while a shit-eating grin grew on her features._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"What? No, what are you even talking about?" The brunette tried going for a careless vibe but failed it when he almost stumbled on his skates when glancing back to look at the black-haired male that had made himself comfortable in one of the booths._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Well, that just confirmed it for me." Pidge chuckled, patting Lance's shoulder. "I think you're lucky though, Mr. leather jacket seems unable to stop looking at you since he spotted you."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The statement confused Lance, who forgot all about his embarrassment and turned around, blue eyes meeting black. Somehow black didn't sound like the correct term. They appeared almost purple, an abyss Lance would be glad to fall into._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Deciding that he would stop being a coward, Lance rolled over to the male, a practiced smile on his features. He was proud to say that his cheeks were barely red._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Welcome to Altea's Cuisine, what can I do for you today?" He probably looked a bit cliché with a small notepad in his hands, the pen on his ear, and the too-bright smile on his face._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The male looked up at him when he spoke, a surprised expression crossing his features for a split second before he grinned. "I would like the roast beef sandwich but hold back the lettuce please." As he spoke Lance scribbled his order on his little notepad, biting his bottom lip out of habit. "I want some fries and a cherry coke with that too."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Gotcha, anything else? We have some wonderful pies with and without ice cream if you'd be interested in some dessert?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"If I ask for your number would that be okay too?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It was said in much the same voice that he had used when ordering so it took Lance a good five seconds before he realized what had been asked. He proceeded to blush accordingly and tried stammering out an answer._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I-I...what?" His voice came out almost breathy like he wasn't sure if this was real or not. It wasn't strange for some girls to ask him for his number, mainly because he was still considered new meat around the town, but this was the first time a guy had asked him. It surprised Lance. A lot._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The male's cocky grin mellowed out in something more honest, something resembling a smile. "Just thought you seemed cute and since you kept looking at me... but I get it if you're not into guys. I'm Keith by the way."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Somehow, the attempt at a smile made Lance relax a bit, offering a small smile of his own. "I'm Lance, and it's okay you didn't offend me or anything." A ring of the kitchen bell announcing that Hunk had just finished another client's order snapped him out of his Keith induced reverie. "I'll go set your order up."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _After a few more minutes Keith's order was ready, Lance quickly scribbled his number and a little message on a piece of paper and was about to go over and serve Keith when Pidge stopped him. "Sorry lover boy but the boss just told me she wants to see in her office, I'll serve this for you instead."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Lance almost pouted but resigned himself and headed over to the back. In the midst of it all, the little note rested in the bottom of his pocket, forgotten._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _That night just as he was leaving the restaurant, roller skates in one hand and his bag in the other one, he felt his phone vibrate with a new message. He almost dropped his bag in his rush to read the new text, hoping it would be Keith but feeling only mildly disappointed when it was just one of his siblings sending him memes. He had just put his phone in his pocket when he realized there was a crumpled ball of paper there. He pulled it out to check it and almost hit himself in the face with the skates when he tried to facepalm. In between his talk with Pidge and after that Allura, he had forgotten to give Keith his number._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Lance?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _There was suddenly a hand on his shoulder. Lance looked up to see who it was, feeling surprised when familiar black-almost-purple eyes stared right back at him. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Keith? What are you doing here? The diner is already closed for the night." The brunette tilted his head in confusion, turning to face him fully._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Yeah, I know, I was waiting for you. One of your co-workers - the one with glasses? - told me your shift ended around eight, so uh... here I am." Keith explained, scratching the back of his neck in a nervous gesture, so unlike the confident persona, he portrayed back then. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Oh." Lance could only stare and blink like a fool. He couldn't comprehend why this hot guy would go out of his way to find out when his shift ended so he could wait for him. This was something that happened to pretty girls in rom-com movies, not to twenty-two-year-old, bisexual boys with a mess of a life._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Keith seemed more flustered as the seconds passed without Lance saying anything else and just staring at him. Finally, he decided that if he had gotten this far, he might as well dive headfirst into the rabbit hole. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"There's this party happening at my friend's house where I'm staying, and I was thinking that it would be nice if you could come?" He offered as a grin slowly made it's way back on his features. A hand extended forward in the universal offering something gesture. "So what do you say?"_ _ _ _


End file.
